


【彬准】替身情人（下）

by Signalsense



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signalsense/pseuds/Signalsense
Summary: 写不来车
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 3





	【彬准】替身情人（下）

一个是残酷漫长的现实，一个是华丽短暂的梦。

崔连准回到休息室时，发现大家都在看着他，不自在地找了个角落位置坐下。

“连准哥，你是不是在外面偷偷哭了？眼眶都红红的！”休宁凯心直口快地说出。  
“啊…这个…”  
“连准哥是开心获新人奖哭了的吧。”崔秀彬僵硬地扯起嘴角。  
“就知道是这样，连准哥是爱哭鬼！”  
“哈哈。” 崔连准只是干笑几声。

回到宿舍，崔秀彬装似无意地提起：“范奎啊，你知道Victon的郑秀彬前辈嘛。”“啊~是这位，据说这位前辈是连准哥的发小，后来好像两人产生矛盾，至此就不再联系了，平时都不敢在哥面前提起这个人，怎么你听说这事了？”崔范奎神秘兮兮地说。

崔秀彬心想：啊，是发小。不对，那为什么要抱着连准哥，即使两人冰释前嫌，也不应该搂着，这也太亲密了点，我要装作不知道这件事么，唔，还是先不说好了，省的哥伤心。还有那位竟也叫秀彬呢，真巧啊！哎——西！为什么心底有点酸涩，心也一阵阵抽痛。

一连几天，大家都察觉到崔连准和崔秀彬之间氛围不对劲，崔连准在躲着崔秀彬。崔秀彬意识到这点，便在宿舍堵住崔连准。崔秀彬摸上崔连准的手，撒娇：“连准哥，这几天都看不见你人呢。”崔连准下意识就想抱上腰安慰弟弟，大脑告诉他离崔秀彬远点，“哥最近在练舞，有点忙，之后再和你说，我去练习室了。”“这都大晚上了，那我也去！”

练习室里，崔连准在跳舞的时候，魅力散发得更彻底，而这些正是懂得对自己残忍才成就了现在的崔连准。身体跟随音乐的鼓点随意的wave几下，显得游刃有余。在崔秀彬的眼里跳舞中的崔连准莫名让他想要追随。几首歌跳下来，崔连准累的坐在地上喘气。崔秀彬冷不丁地一句。“哥，你和郑秀彬前辈是什么关系，我那天看见你们在房间里。”这句话如一个重锤砸向崔连准大脑，抓不住任何想法，理智在四处散落。

而那天那个闲置的房间里：

“不是说分手了，叫我来这是作什么！”  
“连准，不要这么说，这样对我过于残忍了！”  
“当时为什么这么做，是正准备出道，公司盯得紧，又不长和你联系，你也需要安心练习不是么，是对彼此最好的做法。”

“哈！你说的真冠冕堂皇，很会开脱自己嘛，当时一句别的都不说，就发来一条消息，通知分手。”

“崔连准，是我的错，我不会有第二次的。”说着慢慢靠近搂住崔连准，“我还爱着你，每天晚上，我都在想你，回忆我们间的往事。”崔连准用力推开他，“郑秀彬你是觉得我还不过可笑是吗？你的意思是你在不需要我的时候就可以随意地抛弃我，空虚寂寞了就又回来找我，我在你眼里是这么愚蠢的？”

“哈！或许我为你流泪的时候，那么我还深爱着你。可当我不再为你流泪了，心伤透了，也慢慢学会了放弃。也是为什么你说出这句话的时候，我没有心痛。也许，我们不是同一路上的人，各自有各自的幸福，没有放不下的东西，我们没有未来了，以后不要找我了，再见。”

思绪被强行扯回来，  
“哥，我没看错吧，那个人搂着哥是吧！”  
“啊~你看到了啊，郑秀彬是哥前男友，我们秀彬吓到了吧，哥喜欢男生！”  
没想到崔连准如此干脆的承认了，理直气壮地语气让崔秀彬无言。

而这份直白，让崔秀彬立刻明白崔连准怕是对他从来都没有超过朋友的情感，之前自以为是的特殊，自以为是的亲密无间，都是虚假的啊。崔秀彬转头看向他眼睛，瞳仁黑白分明，眼角上翘并且狭长，既风情又无情。他经常笑眯了眼睛，后会像只狐狸一样慵懒地往前伸出投入你的怀抱。这些也是虚的，那什么是真的？

“哥是不是因为我同样叫秀彬，才对我特殊亲近我，是不是看着我的时候，还会想着他！”平时听话乖巧的兔子变了。“为什么不说话，哥不就是在郑秀彬前辈那受了伤，需要我来安慰你，来填满哥的心是么？”

“为什么啊，哥，秀彬不是最听你话了，哥不是说最喜欢我的？哥早知道我对你的感情吧，哥却总是这样接受着别人对你的爱意，无情忽视别人对你的感情，一味地索取呢，你的爱都给了他吗?看不到别人么？”

“对，你说的都对，我一开始是因为你也叫秀彬，不受控制地亲近你，但是你和郑秀彬是完全不同的两个人，我不可能把他错当成你的，你只不过是最乖巧听话的弟弟而已。”面无表情，一点看不出平日里爱撒娇的模样。

崔秀彬把崔连准推到墙上，狠狠地咬上了崔连准的唇，好像压抑了很久的喜欢突然在这一心被刺痛的瞬间全部爆发了一样，让他情绪失控。崔连准的唇比崔秀彬想象地还要柔软，却又比崔秀彬想象的更冷一些，一点也不温暖。

崔连准痛苦地挣扎，仰起头，死死地抿住自己的嘴唇，强迫把已经涌到嘴边的呻吟咽下去，但泪腺到底不那么听话，呼吸之间，眼泪已经大颗大颗地从脸上滚落了下来。“为什要这么做，快停下！”崔连准笑得很勉强，故作镇定，掩饰眼里的恐惧慌乱，狐狸眼中分明满是哀求。

看到崔连准的泪水，缓慢地抬起手指把脸上的泪擦掉。“这么就哭成这样？平日里不就最喜欢亲我的嘛。”崔秀彬在崔连准的额头上落下吻，沿着鬓角一路向下，像只困兽一样舔舐脖颈，嗅着稚嫩气息的体香一路吻下去，最后停在少女一样的贫乳上，崔秀彬伸出舌头，轻轻在上面打了一个圈，仿佛在标记属于自己的东西。无师自通的卷住那粉色的小乳珠，直接吮在嘴里深深地吸着，上下唇夹着那个小肉球往外扯。这个动作让崔连准体内推积的快感一下爆发，他不自觉地主动开始往崔连准嘴里送自己的胸脯，手不老实地要解去崔秀彬的衣服。

“哥，这副样子倒是陌生的很呢。”崔秀彬看着他咬死嘴唇，他一双手伸到自己身上衣角处，紧紧攥着。眼里不是他那引人犯罪潮红呻吟的小脸，就是那双笔直修长的腿在夹紧相互摩挲。好笑地三两下扒掉裤子，手指摸进内裤边缘，指尖蹭着股间的粘腻，长指一根一根地加。崔连准疼的缩在他怀里，眼泪止不住地流下了，呻吟也破碎地断断续续。大概是慢慢适应了，身体那处的痒意开始扩散全身，站不住身子，双手搂住他的脖子支撑。

崔秀彬突然把崔连准掀倒在地上，拉开衣襟。“你知道该说什么。”崔连准满脸潮红，眼神迷离，似害羞地别开头：“秀彬，撒拉嘿！” 崔秀彬并没有因此而开心，而是厉声道：“你要知道我不是郑秀彬，我是崔秀彬！” “崔秀彬，崔秀彬…我知道是你。”

崔秀彬一手搂着他的腰，把人抱起来一点，硬胀的性器插了进去。甬道打开，软肉死死地绞着，穴口撑到极限，褶皱变平。彻彻底底的插入了蠕动紧致的肉洞，握住两瓣肉乎乎的臀瓣，重重地顶入。“啊…好胀…”崔连准腰身难耐地扭动，可怜兮兮的呻吟起来，手臂紧紧地搂着崔秀彬的背部，皮肤由于兴奋变成了漂亮的浅玫瑰色，肠液大量的流出，身体几乎痉挛了，双手紧紧地抱着崔秀彬，脑海中除了波涛汹涌的快感，一片空白。

崔秀彬双手把崔连准翻过来，崔连准一下明白了他的意图，虽然带着恼怒，依旧配合的把头枕在手上，刚刚把圆臀翘起，崔秀彬的阴茎就猛烈的顶进去，柔嫩肠道肉壁的摩擦吮吸。以他的小腹撞击他的丰臀，身体趴在白皙光滑的背上，手中前伸，摸上崔连准小乳大力揉捏，时不时地扣弄乳珠。“不要弄了，我不要了。”试图向前逃走，又一把被崔秀彬抓回来。“哥想要的我都会满足，但哥这是在口是心非。”眼角殷红的含着欲望的泪花，腰部堆着衣服，两条腿被大大分开，重新顶入穴口，脚尖随着男人的动作，在空中晃荡着诱人的弧度。这场性事做的很慢，慢到几乎没有声音，非要折磨到崔连准受不住，才会不紧不慢地喂上一口。

结束后崔秀彬把脑袋扎进他的怀里，两条胳膊死死地圈住他的腰，低喃：我很乖的，哥，你别不要我。

**Author's Note:**

> 写不来车


End file.
